Embodiments of the inventive concept are directed to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device that includes a contact plug.
With an increase in the integration density of semiconductor devices and the shrinkage of the semiconductor devices, contact plugs have been downscaled. Thus, resistance of a contact plug wiring has increased, which can degrade electrical properties of the semiconductor devices and complicate a process of forming the contact plug.